


Date Nights

by Tricksterrgod



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, College Hockey, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterrgod/pseuds/Tricksterrgod
Summary: Vincent, a college athlete and health science major, was the straightest guy you could imagine... until a night in with some drugs, a movie, and his roommate happened.





	1. Just a movie and some snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a short story, written as practice before I get into the big stuff. The plot was based off of a randomly generated prompt, and I'm gonna be making more like them in the future to get writing practice before dipping my toe into full on fanfiction. The prompt was: "In this story, a broken-hearted hockey player is fixed up with a cooperative pedlar. What starts as friendship quickly becomes obsessive love."  
> Hope it's (at least somewhat) fun to read!

“Good game everyone!”

The hockey team of Alder University poured into the locker room after their practice game. The smell of sweat and body odor permeated the air of the tiled, white and green room, and made it nearly unbearable to the untrained nose. Vincent, used to the smell by now, went directly to his locker to get his belongings, planning to just shower when he got back to his dorm room. The communal showers used for sports were, predictably, disgusting, and he was lucky enough to study at a college that had personal, connected bathrooms in the dorms.

Near the end of packing up, Vincent overheard talking from the other side of the lockers. After some brief and incredibly casual eavesdropping, he gathered that one of his teammates wanted drugs for a house party he was gonna host this weekend. This interested Vincent, so he packed up everything he needed, closed his locker, and snuck closer to the edge of the lockers to hear the conversation better. He wouldn’t have normally cared all that much about the conversation; what piqued his interest was that one of the drug dealers the guys mentioned was his roommate, Julian.

Vincent hadn’t suspected that Julian did drugs, despite being a bit of a shut-in. He wondered if he could get some drugs off his roommate later. He really needed to chill out, since he’d been kept awake all night for the past few nights thinking about a recent breakup with one of the many girlfriends he’s had throughout the semester; it was really fucking him up.

With that thought, he pushed off the locker he found himself leaning on to overhear more of the conversation, and left the sweat-stained locker room, heading back to his dorm not far from the sports building.

 

* * *

 

Entering his dorm once more, Vincent plopped his bag down by the door. It was a homey suite-style dorm, with a moderately sized common room connected to the two single bedrooms. After moving some of the various, strewn around mess on the very broken-in, dark green couch, he sat down to rest his feet from the walk back. He figured he could probably just shower later, it’d be fine.

After a bit of checking his phone and resting, he called out for Julian, to see if he was home. No one answered, so Vincent figured that, while Julian was gone, he’d snoop around his room to see if he could find his roommate’s stash of drugs for himself. He slowly opened the door to one of the bedrooms off to the side of the living room area and scanned the room to see if Julian was actually home, but just asleep. Finding no one in the room, Vincent let himself in.

Julian’s room was pretty dark, even with the lights turned on. Fairy lights strung up around the room lit the area with a calming, purple aura. Most things in his room were variants of grey and black, except for the various gold accents littered about. Vincent’s eyes landed on a rainbow pride flag hung up on one wall. He knew his roommate was gay, although they never really talked about their love lives together. Just like the common room, the bedroom was quite messy, and a few small piles of dirty clothing and the like had to be stepped over to navigate around the room.

Now that the first step of his plan, getting in the room, was complete, he started the next step, which was looking for the weed. He checked in some of the clear, plastic bins under the bed, but mostly found neatly folded clothing. One of them, however, contained a few dildos haphazardly buried in the piles of clothes, not that well hidden. Vincent got a weird feeling in his stomach imagining the person he shared a living space with using the toys on himself, being the incredibly straight man he was. That thought, though, was interrupted by the sound of jingling keys in the front door’s lock. He scrambled to put everything back where it belonged and snuck out of the room, careful not to leave any trace that he was ever in it to begin with. As a finishing touch, Vincent all but leapt to slide onto the couch and look as casual as possible. Right after he did, the door swung open and in walked Julian.

“I’m home, and I bought more pop tarts.”

Vincent made a small noise of acknowledgement, trying to act like he didn’t just snoop through Julian’s belongings. Despite the effort, the unlike-himself response tipped Julian off, knowing that Vincent had been sulking for the past few days about his lost lover.

“Is something wrong?”

“Nah, I’m fine”

“You sure?” Julian raised an eyebrow. He thought he knew Vincent well enough from living with him for an entire semester to know he wasn’t usually so quiet.

“Yeah, I’ve just been really bummed about the thing with Elisa” Vincent shifted his gaze from Julian to a small picture on the coffee table in front of him, that had him and his most recent ex in it.

Julian made a soft, sympathetic noise in response. He set the small plastic shopping bag down on a nearby table, “Would it help to get high with me and watch a movie?”

The offer surprised Vincent; he didn’t think it’d be as simple as that to get drugs out of Julian. “Hell yeah! I’ll make some popcorn since no movie is complete without a snack.”

After some preparations and a small argument about the movie to watch, Julian won the argument and got a huffy Vincent to agree to watch Star Wars, despite ‘not being interested in the nerd shit.’ Julian, in addition, prepared edibles. They were mostly for Vincent, though, since Julian planned to not actually get that high.

Soon after they started the movie and dug into the snacks they had set out for themselves, Vincent, although actually getting invested in the movie, found himself getting a bit distracted. He thought he was being stupid, but he kept wanting to look at Julian. He hadn’t noticed before how cute the smaller man’s messy black hair was, or how there was a faint gold ring around the pupils of his soft grey eyes, or how soft his lips looked.

Without thinking about the possible consequences, he gently wrapped his arms around Julian, cuddling him. This surprised Julian a bit, but it wasn’t unwelcome, and he let himself be cuddled by the jock. About an hour into the movie, warm and feeling safe in Vincent’s arms, Julian falls asleep. Vincent was soon to follow, and they end up both asleep while cuddling on the couch.


	2. The frat party

It had been a few days since Vincent had woken up holding his roommate, Julian, after their long night of watching a movie and getting high together. Since that time, he’s tried to forget about the interaction altogether, hoping Julian wouldn’t think he was gay. He didn’t think of himself as homophobic, he didn’t hate gay people, he just wasn’t gay himself, and definitely didn’t like Julian like that. Of course not.

 

Vincent had been, unintentionally, a bit distant from Julian in those days, and that didn’t go unnoticed by the smaller boy. Julian tried to keep up conversations with Vincent, a bit worried about his friend. Among some of the topics that he brought up to try to spark conversation was attractive people around campus. He asked Vincent if he saw any cute girls, which the jock always answered negatively, and Julian talked about various guys he was interested in. This seemed to upset Vincent for a reason unknown to either of them at the time. Despite the groaning and uncomfortable shifting that came from Vincent every time other guys were brought up, every other conversation was pretty normal and went well.

 

A few more days pass, and Julian kept trying to start conversations to keep Vincent distracted from whatever he was thinking about that was keeping him so quiet. Finally, on the Friday of that week, one of the popular jocks on campus called the drug dealer. The guy asked Julian to bring a variety of drugs to a house party he was hosting the next night, to which he agreed. They set up a meeting to pay, and that was that. Julian had a party to go to, and he wanted to invite Vincent. He hoped getting hammered to loud music with his teammates would pull him out of the funk he was in.

 

When Julian came back from getting the payment for the party and threw his keys off to the side on a side table they had set up, he found his large, athletic roommate draped across the couch heedlessly. He chuckled a little at the obviously comfortable position of Vincent. He had been crushing on his roommate since the semester started, but had pretty much accepted he didn’t have a chance since Vincent always made very clear he wasn’t in any way gay.

 

“Hey sleeping beauty, wanna go to a party I got invited to?”   
  


Vincent made a soft groaning noise, but after a second of silence answered back “Yeah sure, where is it?”

 

“Across campus, in one of those huge frat houses. Fuck, what was it, Nu Kappa Theta?”

 

That earned a snort from Vincent, “Theta Kappa Nu?”

 

“Oh shut up, frat names are stupid anyway.” Julian argued, jokingly.

 

“Yeah, I know where that is, I can drive us there.” The smile was audible in Vincent’s voice.

 

“Alright, cool! Get ready to get hammered though, we’ll probably need a cab back.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, mom.” the jock drawled, teasing Julian, even though he knew he was right.

 

The night of the party rolls around, and the two guys set out to the frat party that’s inevitably going to end in a terrible hangover for both the next morning. When they get there, the music is already blaring through the walls of the house and could be, undoubtedly, heard from at least 5 houses down. The nearer they got to the house, the more sounds of cheering and drunk talking they could hear, and inside was the peak of the volume.

 

When they got in, everyone was already pretty drunk and chatting, or dancing to the deafening music throughout the house; it was some generic party electronica. The two quickly split up to head for different areas; Julian set out the drugs, which the partygoers eagerly got into as soon as they could, and Vincent went off to find the drinks. It was all shitty canned beer, but that was a taste Vincent acquired over the years of frat parties. After his job was done, Julian decided getting a little drunk wouldn’t be the worst idea on the planet. He could loosen up a bit, talk to someone, and have some fun.

 

Julian, who had taken quite a few shots and was now more than a bit drunk, bumped into the guy that invited him; a tall and very dishevelled looking jock, who was clearly high on something. They talked for a bit before quickly starting to flirt. After some tactless teasing, they started making out in a hallway, against one of the walls. Before anything got too messy, the two shuffled into one of the few spare bedrooms left, most of them already occupied by couples undoubtedly already doing what they were about to.

 

Vincent heard talk of Julian getting a room with one of the hockey players on his team, whose name happened to slip his clearly-not-sober mind at the moment. This made Vincent irrationally bitter, and a pit formed in his stomach at the thought of Julian getting dick from some random guy. In alcohol-fuelled annoyance, Vincent vented to the closest person that would listen about how frustrating it was that Julian liked random guys, and how it made him feel really weird in his stomach.

 

When he was done with his rant, the girl he had dumped his problems onto simply said, “It sounds like you have a crush, dude.”

 

“What?!” Vincent sputtered “No! I’m straight, I don’t like guys like that, not even him!”

 

“Whatever I guess, It just kinda sounds like you’re jealous he’s shacking up with other guys because you want him” the girl shrugged.

 

Vincent, not being able to find the words to reply, just huffed angrily for a couple of seconds like a worked up bull, then got up and stomped out of the house, slamming the door. The party guests look at the door for a second, as if thinking ‘jeez, what was his problem’ but quickly go back to what they were doing. Vincent drove back home alone, despite that driving while he was that drunk was a horrible idea.

 

When he got home, he flopped down on the couch and buried his face in a pillow. He thought about what the girl had said to him, about having a crush on Julian. The more he thought about it, the more his feelings started to make sense, even though he thought he was completely straight just less than a day before. Thoughts of Julian being with someone else churn his stomach, trying to come to terms with his newly discovered feelings.

 

This was going to be a long night for him.

 

* * *

 

Julian got home a few hours after Vincent did, clearly more than a little annoyed. His hair is more messy than usual, and it looked like he just threw on his shirt after the events of the party.

 

“What the fuck!! Why’d you just leave me at the party?! I didn’t know how to get back since you drove me there!” Julian was fuming.

 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have been such a whore if you wanted to get home!” Vincent snarled back, pushing up off the couch forcefully and stepping towards Julian.

 

“Why do you care who I get with all the sudden?! You never did before!”

 

“I care because you’re mine and you shouldn’t want anyone else, much less be getting fucked by some rando!”

 

The response from Vincent made Julian flush a shade of rosy red Vincent had never seen someone be before and sputter, confused and flustered. “I thought you were straight and didn’t like me like that!”

 

Now it was Vincent’s turn to get flustered, and barked out “Yeah well things change!!”

 

Before Julian could think of a reply, Vincent stepped forward and grabbed Julian by the waist, pulled him in, and kissed him quite forcefully, hoping to shut him up. This earned a small ‘mpf’ from Julian, but by no means did he mind the sudden advancement, and returned the kiss.

 

After some making out, Julian pulled away for air, and, panting, managed to admit “I’ve... had a crush on you for a while, I just never thought I’d get anywhere because you were so straight, y’know”

 

Vincent made a small humming sound in response.

 

“Well, maybe I liked you a little more than I thought, too. I mean, who could resist an ass like yours” he grinned deviously. Inhibitions still lost to the alcohol he had consumed a mass amount of, he slipped his hands into Julian’s pants to grope his ass, warranting a small squeak of surprise from the smaller boy. One thing lead to another and they ended up stumbling over each other to get to Vincent’s room for a bit more privacy. The rest of the night was a whirlwind of hormones and intoxication, but a night they wouldn’t forget.


End file.
